Why won't you say my name?
by Thickle
Summary: Crime Sorciere are back in town and Lucy gets an unwelcome surprise when two of her former enemies come into her home, sleep in her bed and decide to bother her throughout their stay.
1. Chapter 1

**Dialogue** : "Yo"

 **Thoughts** _: 'Yo'_

 **Obligational disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Bubbles stuck to her wet skin as she rose from inside the bathtub. "Ahhhh," she breathed happily, "That felt great!" She closed her eyes and stretched. The job her team had taken went over well- surprisingly- and she'd taken the liberty of having a nice, long and relaxing bath to soothe her body after the busy day. All without the distraction of her teammates, they were _\- after all_ \- hanging out at the Guild.

Plucking the plug out to let the water drain, she stepped out onto the navy bath mat that instantly soaked the water on her feet and reached to grab her towel off the rack. She wrapped the fluffy sky blue material around her torso, tucking it in securely. Lucy then exited the now foggy bathroom, soapy sudds still sticking to her skin.

"You don't lock your doors or windows." A familiar deep voice greeted her as she emerged from the restroom. Lucy had the sudden urge to laugh, wasn't this a surprise? - Not really- but she just stood there and stared.

Then she shrieked.

 **Loudly**.

The towel dropping off her body as she did so.

* * *

Her screaming stopped once her surprise passed.

She looked at him, taking him in- and very unaware of the state of her undress. He was lounging on her couch, legs parted and elbows resting on his knees. Looking all comfortable and as if he was at home. Her window-she noted- was wide open, the curtains swaying back and forth with the breeze.

 _He_ was also staring at her, albeit in a different manner- enjoying the view he was presented with quite a bit, how could he not?- and smirking devilishly.

She blinked again, tilted her head and drew in a breath.

"Can you not fucking scream so much?" He sighed, sinking back into the couch. He craned his neck upwards and rolled his shoulders, popping a joint.

She gaped, "You- why are you in my home!?" she stuttered out. For someone to come into her home, sit on her couch and act this arrogant miffed her just a bit.

He merely smirked at her, "Nice rack." He ogled instead of answering.

Her brows merged, confused- _'what?'_ -…. She looked down-

"Oh."

' _Oh.'_

 **OH.**

-then she screamed once more.

This time he covered his ears with his hands, his one Indigo eye glaring at her in distaste. "What did I just say woman? Stop bloody screaming." He grumbled out.

She on the other hand ignored him, dropped to her knees and snatched up the fallen material, clutching it to the front of her chest like a shield. He snorted at this, "Doesn't matter if you cover up, I've already seen what you're packing." He gave her another one of those salacious smirks, this time deliberately dragging his eyes up and down the length of her body, lingering purposely to admire the exposed tops of her breasts.

Her thoughts raced a mile a minute, and she glowered at him, the man's unexpected appearance had rattled her nerves. "You pervert!" She accused, wrapping the towel back around her body then crossing her arms. She stared pointedly at him, "Why the hell are you in my house?" She demanded, glancing at her keys resting on her desk from the corner of her eyes.

Maybe she could dive for them and chase him out with her spirits? Or Natsu may barge in at any moment and distract him long enough for her to give him a Lucy kick…. but given her luck that was unlikely.

"Tell me!" She snapped, receiving a frown from the male. He stood up to his full height, crossed his arms and regarded her silently. Lucy gulped, and shivered under his suddenly intense gaze.

He scowled, "You'll wake him." He muttered, confusing her.

"Huh?"

Silence was all she got in response.

"Bed's comfy." His ears twitched, "Hmmm." He murmured something under his breath that she couldn't hear and then walked towards her bed without an explanation to her question. Poking at the cover she squawked as Midnight emerged from underneath her pink blanket, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Cobra whispered something to him, to which Midnight nodded and silently got out from her bed. Cobra turned to her, gave a wink and said, "Later Blondie." Then they both jumped out of her window, vanishing.

Her wet hair hung like a rag, dripping onto the wooden floorboards.

"What on earth..?" She began saying to herself, thoughts disturbed as she heard something smash into her door and tumble into her home.

"Luce!" Natsu's enthusiastic voice called out.

' _So….So Strange.'_

* * *

 **Reviews/Favs/Follows would be appreciated! This is going to be short (Maybe like drabbles?), because I want to focus of my ZeLu story and I also have another- well okay, a few more- fics that im currently working on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dialogue** : "Yo"

 **Thoughts** _: 'Yo'_

* * *

She washed her covers and hung her blanket outside the next day. Which was a little bit over the top, but she felt the need to get rid of both of their scents from her apartment.

A little over three weeks had passed since that strange encounter with not one, but two of Crime Sorciere's members. Looking back on it, Lucy liked to think that it didn't even happen, that the whole thing was one big dream. One silly, weird dream that gave her too much of a problem when Natsu barged in, took a whiff of the apartment, and went into a mood.

Getting asked by your best friend why your place smelled like poison and something 'dark' wasn't something she was keen to re-visit. But since then, her refusal to answer Natsu's most grumpy and demanding questions, she was not prepared- again- when another member decided to pop in.

"Your bath is awesome!" A head of pink appeared from her bathroom the evening she'd sat down and begun to work on her novel, "This place is amazing, I knew he was lying!" The young woman-' _girl_ '- squealed, clutching at her chest in wonder. Big pink sparkling eyes gazed at her surroundings, her small dainty hands clutched in front of her chest.

The pencil in Lucy's hand dropped with a clank, as the she turned ever so slowly to gape at the intruder.

"Uhm…" Lucy started to mumble but stopped catching the look in the young girl's-' _woman dammit'_ \- eyes.

The girl was staring at her oddly, and more precisely at her hair. "C-can I touch your hair?" The girl-woman Lucy told herself- whispered, gaze locked on Lucy's crown. Lucy had to resist the itch to bring her hands up and cover her head.

A light bulb dinged in her mind, as she finally recognised the girl. "Uh- Meredy right?" She asked hesitantly, standing up and coming to a stop in front of the younger female- actually she didn't know if she was younger or not. _'Stop that!'_

"Mhm!" The young girl-' _ **woman'**_ \- hummed in confirmation. Lucy wasn't so sure standing in front of her now, "You can touch my hair..." she hesitantly started to say; startled when Meredy grinned so widely that it seemed impossible for a face as small as hers to handle. She looked like she wanted to pounce on Lucy, and Lucy was beginning to regret granting her permission, along with not applying better security measures.

"But may I first ask, how did you get inside?" She said calmly after an awkward minute full of staring, the eccentric girl bounced on her feet in excitement as she answered.

"I came in through the window of course!" She chirped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dialogue** : "Yo"

 **Thoughts** _: 'Yo'_

* * *

Despite the odd cheerfulness Meredy seemed to exhibit, which made her cautious of ill will, Lucy had a rather enjoyable time with her. They spent the rest of the evening together, her novel abandoned. Meredy touched her hair with a sort of wonder that seemed far too exaggerated- unless of course she had a fetish of some sort for hair, then Lucy understood perfectly.

But still, they spent the day chatting amiably and playing with each other's hair. Meredy insisted on curling Lucy's hair and putting it into an elaborate up-do which Lucy didn't protest against when she literally felt the girl thrumming with excited energy. Also approaching the girl, mentality wise Lucy had no clue how to do-or she did?-. But, despite the complex-' _or not so complex, maybe she was making it complex herself'_ \- personality of Meredy, they got on well together. Meredy was alive with delight and all because she got to touch her hair!

Some distant memory lurked in back of Lucy's mind, Juvia's words from long ago. But she couldn't exactly recall what the Water Mage had said about this particular girl, only that her past was a tragic one.

"So Erza tells me Jellal has Crime Sorciere on standby," Lucy mentioned while braiding Meredy's hair into a plait, "Is it something to be concerned about?" She asked, smoothing the braid and tying up the ends.

"Not at all," Meredy answered, tilting her head back a little. "Jellal is using that as an excuse just to spend some time with Erza, if you know what I mean." She said then added, "Though he thinks we don't know about it." Giggling cheekily, to which Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Those two really beat around the bush, don't they?" Lucy murmured which had Meredy nodding in agreement.

"Okay all done!" She patted the girl's shoulders and grinned at the finished product. Fishing out a hand held mirror from one of her drawers, she gave it to Meredy.

Meredy accepted the mirror with a smile, "Wow, you're really good!" She complimented, turning her head this way and that while eyeing her new hairstyle.

"It's nothing; my mother taught me the basics when I was younger. Plus Capricorn is the real master dealing with hair."

Meredy paused and opened her mouth, then slammed it shut. Perplexed, Lucy poked at her "Did I say something wrong?" She asked. Her tone wavered as she got nervous, she didn't want this new found friendship to crumble on the first day!

Pink eyes gazed at her, as if searching for something in her eyes. At last Meredy sighed, "No… nothing's wrong." She said quietly.

And then she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dialogue** : "Yo"

 **Thoughts** _: 'Yo'_

* * *

Someone was sleeping in her bed. Wait, no. Not someone.

Two someone's.

 _Two._ TWO!? Who the…? She cracked open an eye, turned her head to the left, then the right, and then immediately shut her eye closed. Hahaha, fate you are one funny bastard! There was no way that those two men were sleeping right next to her, in her bed, especially those two. And what more, why the hell would there be two men in her _bed_ in the first place? Particularly since she knew these two from events that happened under rather unfortunate instances that she wanted to forget about.

But alas, as she peeked through her bangs- both eyes this time- they were still there. And not only were they in her bed, but one of them was also touching her!

 **Intimately**.

The pale man was locked in a very tight embrace with her, his arm wrapped around her middle and legs lost with her own. _'How did I not wake up and notice them sneak into_ _ **MY**_ _bed and… cuddle with me?!'_ Gulping Lucy took a glance at the second male who was inches away from her face, his posture relaxed and stretched along the length of her bed. She eyed his scruffy maroon hair, the pointy ears and his bulging arms that rested behind his head. Unlike his companion that was effectively hugging her from behind, he wasn't touching her at all.

Midnight's hand- she eyed his slender fingers and painted nails- moved, splaying on her belly and nuzzling his nose into her neck, a content sigh leaving his mouth as he got more comfortable. Lucy bit her lip and tensed, preparing to knock him off and out of her bed.

However before she could enact her assault, a deep low chuckle took her off guard and nearly made her screech in fright. "As I said the last time we were here, the bed's comfy." Cobra murmured, his half lidded eye staring at her in amusement. He yawned slowly and eyed his partner, his voice rumbling, "Idiot's fucking smothering her. "He said to himself quietly, but far too close to her ear that sent involuntary shivers down her spine.

She squirmed, lips tightening into a frown. "Can you get him off me?" She furiously whispered, replacing the reflector mage's hand when it came too close to her breasts, "Why are you two here again? And in my bed as well!" A disgruntled sound came from behind, the arm around her tightening further and tucking her into the hard male body from behind. She flushed, wriggling and trying to inch out of his hold. "Get him off." She gritted out irritably, narrowing her eyes at Cobra.

The poison Dragon slayer just grinned, "Nahh," he said, "I think he likes having you there, besides I won't bother the fucker from his sleep or else I'll get it from the bastard if he wakes up." He said nonchalantly, twisting his head away from her and eyeing the archway that led to her small kitchen. "Got any grub? Fuckin' famished." He asked her, ignoring the ire bursting from her eyes.

Lucy took a sharp breath instead of answering that question-with the mantra of _'Asshole, asshole, asshole,'_ repeated in her head-then with a little struggle between physical strength, pried the limbs off her and jumped out of Midnight's hold, startling the reflector mage awake. "Huh?" He scrubbed at his eyes, looking dazedly at Lucy who was standing atop of the bed's covers.

"Great going tits, you just had to wake him up." Cobra jeered, getting off the bed and striding towards the kitchen, "You can deal with him now." He said along the way.

"Ughhhhhhh." Midnight slurred, wincing as he sat up. Lucy stepped away warily, still confused on how this odd morning was commencing. Midnight noticed her movements, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards, "Hey girl, get back into the bed." He began rearranging the pillows behind his head and lay back down, spreading out his arms, as if expecting her to jump into them. "Want to sleep some more…" he sighed, eyes drooping shut. Cobra's snickering could be heard from the adjoining kitchen while a vein on Lucy's forehead throbbed.

She glared at the sleeping male and cursed as he rolled over and further tangled the blankets. Stepping away and jumping off the bed, she cautiously poked him in the shoulder. When he didn't rouse and only emit a grumble, she poked him harder. "Wake up idiot." She said aloud, delivering a torrent of pokes. _'Get out of my bed dammit.'_ He only snuffled and twitched, but didn't wake. Lucy, peeved at the male, grabbed his face and slapped him. "WAKE UP!" She shouted.

His head lolled uselessly to the side and she dropped him with a grimace of distaste. He was still sound asleep.

Why oh why were they here. She groaned out loud, stomping to the foot of her bed. She grabbed at the blanket and sheet with a mix of annoyance and sadistic pleasure, and then pulled; dragging Midnight out and onto the hard floor. Just as she would have done with Natsu.

 **That** did it.

He yelped as his head hit the floorboards, and groaned as he sat up. "Why'd ya do that for?" she heard Cobra ask. She ignored him and instead pointed a firm finger at Midnight who still sat, rubbing at the sore spot on his head.

"Listen here!" Crimson and Indigo eyes blinked at her as she addressed them.

"Let's get some things straight, first of all; my name isn't girl or Lucy." She scowled at Cobra when she said this, who was munching on a cookie in the doorway while also giving her a glare in return, "And second of all since you morons aren't telling me why you keep breaking in to my place and now feel the need to sleep in my bed, Atleast get this through your heads: Don't ever fucking touch me." She spat at Midnight who didn't react, "But other than that,"-here she rolled her eyes-"Welcome to my humble abode, please refrain from trashing the place."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dialogue** : "Yo"

 **Thoughts** _: 'Yo'_

* * *

The small mage tagged along and began hanging out with them for the remainder of their stay (Which seemed for a while anyway) - along with Jellal who stuck closely by Erza's side at the front of the pack. Of course almost immediately every single body noticed Meredy's relationship with Lucy- and her obsession with hair.

Erza and Gray were smart enough to leave it alone and not mention a peep of it, they had their own quirks as well but sadly, for the other two which Lucy called her friends were not so considerate.

And yet Lucy worried not as Natsu and Happy both carried on with almost insolent questions directed at the girl with the bright hair, their arms waving in movement with each inquiry. And still, with Jellal's sharp eye on them, Lucy saw no need to intervene.

Meredy could take care of herself either way. She needn't be coddled like a child.

Two figures stood a ways back, standing in the shadows and watching the group. One of them was leaning against a tree, his head bowed and eyes closed in boredom.

"What the hell did you do to her?" His companion whispered angrily, watching a specific pink haired girl prance around with a busty blonde.

"WELL?"

"Why are you asking me for?" Crimson eyes popped open, "I didn't do anything." He sighed, shutting them closed again.

"Then how do you explain this!?" Cobra pointed to Meredy.

"Development?" The Reflector mage suggested rather sarcastically. Pissing Cobra off was a joy for him and that was putting it mildly.

"Development my arse! Look at this shit; she's off with the fucking fairies!"

' _What about Jellal?'_ He thought inwardly. Honestly, what was his problem? He should at least be somewhat glad that their small team mate was reconciling with Fairy Tail. It was no easy feat to do so with former enemies.

"Fuck Jellal!" Cobra growled in response to his thoughts.

"Damn maniac." He muttered, frowning at the other male. "And I _am_ looking; the thing is what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Fix it you dipshit!" Cobra snapped before turning his eyes back on the group. His face twisted in one last look of disgust and disbelief before storming away, leaving his team mate behind.

"What's there to fix?" Midnight chuckled.

* * *

Jellal paused and hummed, his ears were burning.

' _Huh, someone is speaking ill of me?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dialogue** : "Yo"

 **Thoughts** _: 'Yo'_

* * *

They were annoying her.

Like fucking hell, did they have to raid her fridge and cupboards and eat all the fucking food?! She was barely hanging on with rent, thanks to her lot destroying the town over. And was she charging these hungry beasts for the grub? No!

So where was the punch line? When would they stop?

"Delicious," Midnight moaned not like his usual self, licking off the scraps off his plate. The fact that he was even capable of emitting such a sound frightened her.

"Fucking pig," Cobra snorted, his legs up on the table.

She winced when he first put them up, the drip drop of water sliding off his boots and gathering on the table top in a little puddle. It rained the other night, a torrent of icy water that thankfully kept them away.

Yet, only for a moment.

She was enjoying her freedom for the few hours she had for herself before the rain let up and they barged in again, heading straight for the fridge (Cobra), the bed (Midnight) and her vanity (Meredy- who'd joined Cobra and Midnight's little group). And she couldn't exactly kick them out, not that she didn't want to per se but she would feel guilty (Which was entirely weird and illogical but whatever she couldn't help what she felt) if she did. Plus, Meredy put a lid on the males, most of the time at least. The small pink haired woman could get pretty scary, really fast.

Lucy held her sigh, washing the suds off the dish. They were honestly worse than her team when she thought about it, whereas Team Natsu knew where certain boundaries lay and things not to ever touch unless they wanted to deal with a pissed off her, these idiots knew no such thing.

They went through everything.

Imagine coming home, finding Midnight searching through your panty drawer? Pretty sight? Nope. And then, when she shrieked at him to remove his pervy hands he only had the gall to give her a dismissive glance before crawling back into her bed!

Who does that?!

They needed a talk.

A necessary one.

And soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dialogue** : "Yo"

 **Thoughts** _: 'Yo'_

* * *

There wasn't much to speculate on the rumours spreading over the town like a fog. Whispers tend to carry with the wind and become misinterpreted. That was no excuse to ignore the otherwise trivial conspiracy going around. The past she left behind taught her that.

' _Constant vigilance you stupid little girl,' hissed the oily voice into her ear, sharp nails digging into her scalp with painful force. 'If your guard falls, you die. You saw_ _ **what**_ _happened to him…'_

Meredy blinked, pale pink brows puckering as she shuttered away her memories, now left bereft of her usual cheer. "Seems she can't leave me alone, even in death heh?" She sighed out, jutting her chin outward and balancing her face in the cusp of her palm. The wind breezed through as a roar rose in the air, the guild behind her fast through their feast in the early night.

A small smile ticked her face as she focused on the sounds of their lively spirits. On more curious matters, Meredy was most intrigued by Jellal's reluctance to get moving. She had a hitch it was because of Erza but now she was not so sure. Although she had no personal issue staying in Magnolia; in fact she enjoyed herself here, her teammates most probably felt otherwise. Cobra, she knew, disliked staying in one place too long. It got him agitated and worked up, he was high strung and needed to constantly move or else he would become withdrawn and irate. Midnight on the other hand didn't like people much, if not at all. He only tolerated them. Meredy didn't think it wise for him to stay in Magnolia, with his former enemies within his radius. Sure, they were allies now but- they all had _history_.

All it could take was one, _heated_ argument and-

Meredy's breath left in a whoosh as she harshly exhaled, "Argggghhhhh! _Damn_ it, that bitch is messing with my head _again_..." she cursed as her thoughts became side-tracked, kicking up her legs and flopping down on her back.

Lilac assaulted her vision as a butterfly flew by, fluttering its light wings. The sun caught, maximising the pretty creature's unique colouring. Puffing, Meredy looked off to the side. Who cares about a stupid, albeit pretty bug anyways?

There were more imperative matters to handle.

* * *

Lucy questioned Cobra and Midnight's sense of sanity, not for the first time either.

And she wasn't in a rational state of mind at the moment, hence her rapidly depleting composure.

"You have a fucking serious problem and im sick of it!" She yelled at the maroon haired bastard standing in her apartment, her beloved apron tied around his waist to hide his nudity, _tainted_. She held his pants behind her, clutching fiercely on the course material. They made quite the picture she was sure.

"Damn right I got problem big tits! You're MY PROBLEM!" He stomped on the ground, glancing at the rest of his clothes, destroyed in the corner, corroding away merrily.

Lucy trembled, "I told you before not to test my patience and what do you imbeciles go ahead and do?!" She rushed towards him; using both hands to give him a firm push backwards, causing him to stumble at the unexpected assault. "You go ahead and destroy my home without any consideration for _your_ host!" Cobra snarled at her and dismissed the fact that she had a point, instead choosing to be slighted and snapping his teeth as he pushed her back, but she was undeterred, returning the favour.

It soon turned into a match with each mage pushing at each other, until Cobra had enough playing games and grabbed her wrists harshly, jerking her towards him. "Apologise," his voice coiled around her like the slithery snake he was, "Or else _I'll_ do something I'll regret."

 _Oh_ , how dare he twist this onto her?

Lucy kneed him hard in the groin and smiled with pleasure as he dropped like a fly to the ground, groaning in pain. For further insult she threw his pants smack into his face, which was otherwise laying discarded when they got into the war of 'hands'.

He had a hand cupped on his tender balls and removed the smothering article from his face with his free limb, "YOU WILL PAY!" He snarled in the midst of his agony, glaring at her with hot rage.

The fairy tail mage laughed in his face, unafraid. "Sure you will tough guy." She taunted, turning her back on her wounded enemy and eyeing the mess of an apartment.

She all but nearly forgot about the _other_ problem in the room with her altercation with Cobra. She eyed the corner of her room, watching with thin lips as Midnight huddled in the corner between her dresser and cupboard. He trembled in fright at the small _ **, insignificant and harmless**_ white puppy on the floor in front of him. It's tailed wagged in excitement, fuelled by the energy in the room and yipped. Midnight yelped back at it.

Her steps were light as she approached them, avoiding the burn marks on the floor and picking up the puppy when she was near. "Oh baby, you're antagonising poor Midnight." She cooed and scratched the wriggling dog behind the ears. It twisted its small head to poke its wet nose into her cheek and give her a lick, tail wagging like no tomorrow.

"Lucy!" Midnight grabbed her attention and she was mildly bothered at the sight of tears. "I am in your debt, thank you." He sighed in relief, slumping against the wall. "Blasted thing," he glared at the innocent puppy in her arms staring back at him, "I'll make sure to dispose of him after we leave." He promised her, smiling proudly.

A shit eating grin stretched her face, "Really? That's great, I _honestly_ appreciate that!" She said cheerily.

Then tossed the dog onto Midnight, his handsome face twisting as he screamed in horror.

Some evil force cackled in delight, finding hilarity in the bizarre turn of events.

 **Oh wait** -

That was Cobra.

SHIT!

She had seconds to duck when he lunged at her, jumping overhead and flashing himself as he did so. She rolled her eyes and put space between them, apprehension etching itself onto her features as she saw the tanned man turn slowly and prowl towards her. "Oh, oh, oh" He sneered, "Not cocky anymore are you?" He spared a glance the pathetic form of Midnight trying to keep the slobbering pup off of him, disgusted with both of them. "Cut that shit out!" He snapped at his partner.

"Get this fiend away from me!" The black haired mage wailed as the puppy pawed at his legs playfully. Cobra smacked his face a couple of times, this day had turned from fantastic into disastrous.

His head snapped back to Lucy when he realised she'd grabbed her whip, hanging by her side and ready to be used.

"What are you-"

"ARRRRGHHHH!" In a moment so sudden, Lucy had dived and snapped her weapon, its coils locking around Midnight's ankle. Cobra would have expressed his thoughts on her precision if not for the fact she'd swung, lifting Midnight bodily into the air and lashed it towards him.

Both mages went crashing into the bed on the side of the room, splintering the wooden headboard. The frame groaned at the impact, quieting down then crashing to the floor, breaking apart.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

 _Sometime, somewhere, two bruised comrades rested._

* * *

"Have you taken fancy to her?" Midnight asked sometime after he calmed down from his hysterics, nursing an ice pack to the swelling on his shoulder. The question had been plaguing him for a while now and what he'd witnessed today was a little bit… _heated_.

"I'm not going to answer that," His partner avoided.

"She's an attractive woman." Midnight mused aloud, "Even if she is batshit crazy. Could you believe her, throwing that fucking thing on me?" He shuddered.

Cobra rolled his eyes, "She may be hot but she's stiff with that massive stick up her arse. I am not touching the troublesome chit." He rolled his neck, "And you were pissing weak today, Fuckin' embarrassing."

Midnight blinked, "Huh." An amused gleam, choosing to ignore the insult and instead directing his words somewhere else, "Didn't think you'd be this up front about it, I'm almost proud." Cobra snorted humourlessly, _'Cheeky prick.'_

Conversation didn't continue between the two for a while.

"I for one, thought today was a good day." Midnight shared as he stretched his legs.

"What are you, fucking retarded?" said his incredulous partner.

"Watching you get knocked down to the floor was hilarious."

"Go fuck yourself."

Macbeth laughed out loud, the sound carrying over the rooftops.

Today may not have been great, but it sure was interesting.

In the distance, the dark sky rumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dialogue** : "Yo"

 **Thoughts** _: 'Yo'_

* * *

 _A_ _pparently_ Jellal was a Ninja is disguise and had mastered the grand artistry to a degree that was most impressive, _but_ this was hardly an advantage for Meredy because her little ' _investigation'_ she had taken on had yet to any results and no information to why he was still here, in Magnolia, _chilling_. Meredy threw her binoculars at the wall adjacent to her hideout, swearing her master. "Am I _missing_ something?" Her fastidious master was, it shook her being unpleasantly to even think about it, **but** Jellal Fernandes was acting so normal. It was creepy. Where was the stoic badass?

She could so far deduce, due to obsessive scrutiny of the brightly coloured man that she looked up to like an older brother and in no way thought her intrusive behaviour was inappropriate since she was looking out _for_ him; _**that**_ : Nothing was amiss.

Fucking _bullshit_.

When Meredy shadowed him to his lodgings and hidden in his closet with the moth balls: nothing had happened. He just slept in his bed like some weirdo!

When she had crept into a ventilation pipe like some crafty thief to spy on him and gotten stuck whilst doing so: nothing had happened. He was only there to trade goods!

When she sneaked into the men's private spas in the more heavily populated districts of Magnolia and donned on some _very_ convincing facial hair and tied her breasts in fitted binding, which _hurt_ , then impersonated a server: nothing had happened. He just mingled with all the men!

Unfortunately that time and regrettably for her wide all-perceptive eyes, she had the displeasure of witnessing too many dangly and wrinkly old _bits_ opened for display like a buffet. For this time, and only this time, she gave up and retreated to the guild before hugging the blue exceed in a death grip to her bosom as she rocked back and forth on the floor.

Asking him directly amounted to nothing either, "Why are we still here you _weirdo_?" If he was offended, he did not show it. Jellal just pinched her cheek and smiled, straight white teeth staring back at her, before blinking out of her vision with gold dust flickering in the air: again, nothing.

 _Although_ he still kept up with his training, which was so _cool_ to see because it was so _flashy_ , Jellal stubbornly maintained a wide berth away from the Fairy Tail guild building which may have hinted towards his proceedings. Instead the only time she saw him interacting with the couple of lunatics was when in company of Erza.

There was no busting of villains, conducting undisclosed underground meetings or unveiling some sort of secret that would bring an end to the world. No brushes of hands in exchanges of dealing or death glares and whirlwinds of fire and ice. Just the standard way of living for anybody else in this great big magical world; and **that** made her enormously _suspicious_.

* * *

"You know what I've been thinking about lately," Meredy said conspiratorially as Lucy manipulated her copious amount of hair. They'd become best buddies in the glorious subject of makeup and all other girly somethings the boys did not stick around for and today was another of their times to bond, giggle and cry together. It had melded into a common theme and was even branded a name!: _ **Lucy and Meredy's silly-shit Fridays**_.

"Hmm?" her sister-in-arms tugged harshly on her locks, she repressed a wince.

"Jellal and Erza are together right?"

"Hmm?" Lucy repeated, pulling on her hair like a lawn mower's cord.

"I think Jellal is planning to propose to her, that's why he's sticking around in Magnolia." So what if it was far-fetched? She couldn't gather any other reasoning.

Lucy used her speedy skills and pinned the chiffon she finished working on into place, low on Meredy's head, "I don't think they're at _that_ point yet, it would be a nice idea though. Weddings have such good liquor and the feasts are just delightful." Meredy ignored how her friend salivated at the image of extravagant food and alcohol.

"But have you seen them?" _yes_ , and she also saw reflected in the mirror in front of her how her blonde friend quirked a fine eyebrow, "They're comparable to a bunch of shy school kids with how they pine for each other and are so formal, _ugh_. I don't think they've even gone on a proper date. So prim and proper and yet reluctant because _'responsibilities'_." She added quotation marks with her fingers just for the added affect.

" _True_ but every time they're together it's just," Meredy splayed her hands wide in a gesture of marvel, "Heart eyes for you!" They may not have quite the physical edge and were very guarded in their, _gah_ , relationship but she'd caught those glances. Sneaky, Romeo and Juliet-esque glances. It was so sweet, she wanted to puke and then force them into a locked room to properly act like the adults they were.

"You're so cute," Lucy picked out some locks and let them fall freely in a rebellious fashion that accentuated Meredy's entire look, "But I'll correct you on that, it's more like," she paused and brought her mouth to shell of Meredy's ear, "Passionate eye-sex."

They erupted into a bubble of giggles.

"So, did you _really_ punch Cobra through a wall?" the younger woman asked as they calmed down. Lucy paused, tilted her head and let herself drift off into a very _cathartic_ flashback.

" _You snake!" watching Cobra fly through her brick wall, land in the canal then get ambushed by the two men on the boat that she greeted every morning helped her a lot, like some sort of stress releasing medicine, it made her feel alive. She cheered when he got hit over his head with a wooden paddle, going under the surface of water. "Yes! Yes! DROWN HIM!"_

 _Midnight grabbed her by the middle, "Holy shit can you calm down!" he heaved her away from the window. "You're so sensitive," he dodged her pointy elbow, twisting her hand and hugging her tightly from behind as he struggled to keep her still. The woman was ludicrously strong. "Why are you so angry!?"_

 _Lucy wasn't mad; Lucy was on a high. She burst into a squeal of laughter, unsettling the man restraining her._

" _I feel like im dancing on cloud nine! I'm not angry at all!" she sing-songed, twirling out of his embrace like some sort of slick ballerina and tugging him with her by the hand._ _"And now it's your turn!" Her sharp grin was positively homicidal as she gripped his toned forearm and slung him, too, out the fresh window in her wall._

" _AHHH!"_

"They absolutely deserved it with their shitty behaviour. Do you have any idea how much time I spent scrubbing those floorboards? _Hours_."

Meredy spied the aforementioned floorboards. Still blackened like tar. " _Uhuh_."

"They left you an adorable puppy though." Lucy let out expletives at the reminder, "And broke your bed." Lucy had dragged her comfortable mattress to the middle of the room and relieved it of its splintered wooden frame. Lucy would continue to spend her nights like so until she had enough time to go out and buy a new one.

She clapped Meredy on the shoulder, "There you go!" before she meandered into the kitchen and snatched up a cup of hot chocolate that she had previously prepared.

The buxom blonde dropped onto a high black stool. Her fingers traced the scorch marks on the granite counter top, bestowed by Meredy trying to cook chocolate-chip cookies for her. "That _puppy_ is a pain in my backside," she blew out a breath, "You can have hot cocoa if you want some." She sipped from her multi-coloured stripped mug heartily, chipped along the edge.

Meredy waved away the offer, "No thanks," she hopped over and bent down to pet the slumbering animal by the ear. "What did you name this little rascal anyways?" Lucy had Meredy steal Happy's spare bed out of the guild's stocker room, sneak it into her home to allow the little monster to nestle in the fluffy bedding.

Lucy groaned into her hand, " _Her_ name is Peanut." Cobra and Midnight had abandoned the puppy to her care. When she attempted giving the little hell-spawn back they'd refused to take her, insisting they'd gotten it for her as a surprise and refunding a gift _was fucking rude bitch tits_.

Nights of fitful sleep with the hyper active pup waddling all over the place with her cute little paws and pudgy belly and that wrinkly snout as she peed on everywhere _, like her favourite festive jumper_ , and having a bladder so small and leaking out fluids like a hose was beginning to make Lucy resent the animal.

"They dumped her on me and won't take her back," mustering up another groan as the devil-in-question chose that moment to pop its beady eyes open and whimper, she left the table and picked the whining puppy up. "My sleep schedule is all messed up taking care of this little one," her hand rubbed soothing circles on its soft skin of its back, "And it just feels wrong giving her to anyone else, so im stuck with Peanut."

"Fair enough," Meredy said as she picked up Lucy's abandoned mug and downed the contents. Lucy made a face at her. "Is that going to get patched up?" she mentioned, staring at the roughly covered human-shaped hole in the wall.

The blonde's ears went red, "Whenever the landlord decides to get off her fat arse to fix it, yes it will be repaired… in time." She lowered the pup to the ground and watched indulgently, despite her vexation, as Peanut sniffled and yawned.

Meredy smiled at the sight, "Well im off and thanks for the up-do. I'll be back tonight and we can watch that stupid robot movie you keep harassing me about." She sent a wink and left. Left her friend to clean up after the hazard of a puppy as Peanut puked over Lucy's feet.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 20 days and nights since the hell spawns known as Cobra and Midnight had appeared in her bedroom, spat out from the jaws of doom.

As odd as it was, Lucy soon became accustomed to Midnight's and Cobra's daily rendezvous in the comfort of her small threadbare home. Taking from her for all she stored and never giving back. Not even a lousy deposit. It should have pissed her off, greatly, as she was basically a broke woman hanging on the tethers of pay check to pay check.

But Lucy soon found, that sometimes, _loaning_ property to the two disastrous ingrates could pay for a good night's story.

Such an example was so.

There was rain, a lot of it, and it was to be expected because of the season. Rainy season. The time of flu and snot. The giver of life, to others. But these two grown-up _men_ seemed to think they were invincible and tried to stroke their egos by battling the elements and streaking down the streets. It didn't go over well with the neighbours.

Tonight Meredy had sought shelter with Erza and Jellal in their rented homestead (Erza's last place of residence was demolished), leaving her with the two males who seemed to love, in a quite masochistic degree, to shove their faces right up in her business and receive punishment for their sins (read: assaulting them). Peanut had been relieved and brought gift wrapped to the pink-haired woman- girl to take over for tonight, and just as well- since it looked like things were going to get heated.

And not in the sexual way either.

Still, if she had to admit… they weren't ugly…

"I think you look fantastic in the clothes, suits you well," she said to Cobra, simpering in her cosy sweater while he shivered and forced his arms through the moth-ball ridden jacket that she'd dug out of her closet and handed to him in spite. There were better, bigger, cleaner spares she could have given to him, but the hole in her wall was still there and she was feeling especially vindictive tonight. "You look exceptionally dashing with the pink sweat pants," she cackled.

"Do you see me asking for your fucking opinion? No. Exactly. So shut your trap." A sneer here, a sneer there. It was just missing the glare, oh nope! There it was. Yes, it was looking just like her regular Thursday night. Midnight, who was pulling on mismatched socks with holes in the soles grunted in assent, his soaked clothes hung up to dry in the corner on a rack. She wasn't allowing them to use her dryer.

Lucy smirked, wagging her fingers at him like bait, "Temper temper, didn't your mother teach you how to speak to a lady?"

She was pushing his buttons _deliberately_ , and the furious red-hot rage clouding his eyes nearly made her hesitate on her snarky teasing, but the next words that flew out of his dirty mouth made her forget all about her impulsive prods at his past.

"Like your father taught you? Oh wait, I forget. You're not a lady. Not a highborn no more. You're just the orphan princess whose been shut out from her castle."

 _ **Ouch?**_

And just like that, the night's mood went from stale to a total shit-storm.

Midnight paused.

Lucy stopped breathing.

Cobra waited.

Now there were several ways in which she could respond to that bland mockery of her, undeniably unfortunate and traumatising aspect of her childhood and Lucy was methodical in everything she does. So she had three options to choose from and act accordingly in regards of what she chose.

Option A was to reply with sarcasm, defer to the safety of words and make him feel bad about himself for not being able to tilt her world sidewards. Option B was to completely ignore what he said and quip about his appearance (because he was quite the supercilious prick and picking on his current state of disarray would raise his hackles) and Option C was, in simple words: BE AGGRESSIVE.

She went with option D.

To let the words get to her and have a gigantic cry.

Big fat blob of tears began falling down her cheeks, much to her humiliation and she hugged her waist as the torrent did not slow. The world blurred and she stared unseeingly to her charred hardwood floors, memories assaulting her senses as the words kept playing over and over. _'Princess, princess, castle, dad, daddy, I have no father. No mother, no father because they're both DEAD. Gone. Six feet under. I'm broke. Ha-ha. Kami im pitiful.'_ Everything that had been piling up inside just burst out of her like a waterfall, the stress from these people, her friends, Peanut, _his_ words. Everything.

Cobra startled at the sight of tears and he frowned as she began to sob and hiccup. Midnight inched forward, dressed in grey slacks that hung off his slim hips and a girly tank top that stretched against his chest, concerned as her ugly weeping did not cease.

"You went too far," he scolded his partner promptly, crossing over to rub Lucy on the back. He tugged her next to him, silently offering to be the human pillow to cry all over. And she did so, shoving her face into his neck and hugging him like a teddy.

Cobra's mellow look of _blankness_ knotted with ire, "So she can dish it out but not take it and it's suddenly my fault? I went easy her."

Midnight scowled at his unforgiving words, covering her ears with his hands, "You are being cruel. She's been nothing but our gracious host and you insult her at every turn and now you've made her cry."

" _I_ didn't do anything," Cobra was bursting with snide, crossing his arms and glaring at the top of Lucy's head. "The world isn't sunshine and rainbows and those awful cupcakes you love so much, as much as that guild of yours tries to jackhammer it down your throat. Suck it up and stop your howling," he told the back of her head. Lucy remained oblivious due to the roaring sprays of memories in her ears.

But never to fear! Cobra's raven haired friend to foe to teammate was there to protect her while she took a trip down memory lane, his glower intensified as he said, "You're _out of line_. _You_ intentionally brought up her past; it is not her fault for being soft. She is not like us." Midnight told him, unaware how haughty he sounded. If Lucy was not a leaking mess, his twig and berries would be in a world of pain right now. Alas, unaware of the projectile of pain he just dodged, he soothed Lucy's hair and hugged her back just as tightly. Lucy wept into his chest freely.

"…"

Seeing as he wasn't about to continue, Midnight did so himself, " _Furthermore_ , you have no right labelling her as soft, since _you_ let a passing joke get to you. She doesn't know anything abou-"

"-I'm sorry."

Lucy looked up with her blotchy face; turning towards Cobra with red cheeks and a shaky apologetic smile upon her swollen lips (She'd clamped her teeth at them in an attempt to quell the sobbing). "I'm sorry for offending you, I didn't mean to…." But Midnight was having none of that and shoved her face back into the planes of his chest. "Shhhh," he murmured to the top of her scalp, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Slowly, despite her immediate protest, he bent down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her over to her broken bed (which was really just the mattress shoved against the wall). He threw off the covers and tenderly adjusted her into place, climbing in afterwards and embracing her again. Lucy sighed tiredly and wrapped her leg around his, arms over his waist and clutching at his back, closing her eyes and murmuring another apology under her breath. Midnight turned his face towards the dragon slayer who hadn't said a word since Lucy had spoken.

"Leave."

Cobra didn't need to be told twice, still silent as the grave as he slithered away.

* * *

 **I know I haven't updated in…. a year, yikes! Anyways. I have no idea if you guys even like this story. _I_ don't know If I like this story. I get like no feedback. Feedback is love, feedback is life people. **


End file.
